


The radio host

by bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb



Series: A lonely sort of victory at the very end [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Apocalypse, Other, Second person POV, shippers don't interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/pseuds/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb
Summary: you know what it is
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A lonely sort of victory at the very end [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841710
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The radio host

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WreakingHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts), [Spaghettoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettoi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a practical place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295008) by [Spaghettoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettoi/pseuds/Spaghettoi). 



You talk and the static of the radio coils in your ears, a snake in the branches of a tree.

You've been holed up in the radio tower for a long time.

You broadcast every day, talking to no one and nothing.

You pick up fake calls from fake people, who always utter words too explicit for radio.

You always apologize to the fake listeners and ask the next caller to be more appropriate.

They never are.

The satellite breaks one morning.

You climb the stairs to the top.

You push open the door to the roof.

You have the toolbox with you and you try for the whole day to fix it, going up and down the stairs, as you test and re-test over and over.

You manage to fix it when the sky is dark and the night is cold.

You marvel at the stars for a few moments and then head back downstairs to test again.

"Hello, listeners, I know you have all missed me dearly," You remark as you tune the radio.

You cheer as you hear yourself speak through the radio.

You go up to the roof and grab your toolbox.

You pause and look up at the moon.

It shines down on you and you let out a howl of joy, still ecstatic that you got the satellite to work. It echoes throughout the night.

And it's a lonely sort of victory at the very end.

**Author's Note:**

> you know what it is


End file.
